Juste un baiser
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Si au début, il n'avait voulu qu'une confirmation à ses doutes, juste un baiser pour être rassuré, quelque chose en lui avait cédé et il avait été incapable de s'arrêter, plus encore quand elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher alors qu'il l'avait soulevée aussi légèrement qu'une plume entre ses bras forts, et conduite sans savoir comment dans sa chambre. ( Univers 2012 )


_**Disclaimer :**_ Basé sur la série de 2012, cette dernière étant la propriété de Kevin Eastman et de Peter Laird. Je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cette histoire.

 _ **Pairing :**_ Donatello/April :)

 **.**

 _Voilà ! Mon premier Donnie/April ! Ça me fait encore bizarre d'avoir écrit sur eux, mais je me suis quand même lancée en espérant de tout cœur que je ne me sois pas planté en beauté._

 _Je vous laisse donc juger par vous-mêmes :)_

* * *

 ** _\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde,_**

 ** _mais il me faut toi pour faire le mien. -_**

( Inconnu )

* * *

L'aube pluvieuse d'une nuit orageuse commence à poindre dans le ciel clair qui recouvre New-York, quand une silhouette furtive se glisse entre les dernières ombres, pour ensuite plonger dans les entrailles de la ville par le biais d'une bouche d'égout perdue au fond d'une ruelle.

Courant maintenant à en perdre haleine dans les dédales souterrains et familiers, le jeune mutant sent à peine son cœur battre à tout rompre, tant il ne ménage pas sa peine à s'efforcer de rentrer au repaire avant le réveil de son père et ses frères.

Si il ne regrettera jamais la raison involontaire qui l'a poussé à découcher, il ne tient cependant pas à devoir rendre des comptes sur les dernières heures écoulées, désirant au contraire garder ses souvenirs dans le secret de son âme, tel un bien précieux.

Quand il parvient à l'entrée ouverte de son foyer, ralentissant juste ses pas pour bifurquer silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre, la pensée stupide qu'il est toujours le même lui traverse subitement l'esprit.

Mais la fatigue a raison de ses tribulations tandis qu'il s'écroule sur son lit, à même la couverture et un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.

 **.**

Plus que le petit réveil bricolé par ses soins qui semble hurler près de son lit, c'est une poigne douce mais ferme secouant son épaule, qui le tire de la profondeur d'un lourd sommeil.

\- Donnie ? L'appelle alors la voix familière de Léo, après avoir éteint le petit appareil braillant.

\- Hum..., parvient juste à marmonner l'interpellé, les sens et les membres engourdis par une étrange fatigue.

Recroquevillé en position fœtale dans le creux de sa couche, ce dernier soulève prudemment ses paupières closes, grimaçant sous une douleur sourde qui vient d'exploser sans prévenir sous son crâne.

\- Merde, murmure-t-il dans un juron n'échappant pas son aîné qui maintenant inquiet, pose d'autorité une paume sur son front nu. T'as la main froide...

\- Pas étonnant, t'es brûlant de fièvre.

Le plus vieux soupire alors qu'il l'incite d'une pression sur son bras à se pousser, reprenant la couverture sur laquelle son frère est encore allongé, avant de le recouvrir avec de manière plus convenable.

\- Une grippe, diagnostique automatiquement Donatello dans la foulée. La pluie que j'ai pris hier n'a pas dû aider.

Un court instant, Léo reste silencieux, semblant réfléchir à un détail qu'il a la désagréable impression d'avoir manqué, se secouant néanmoins mentalement face à la priorité première qu'est le rétablissement de son frère malade.

\- Repose-toi, souffle-t-il alors dans une tendresse autoritaire dont il n'a pas conscience, se dirigeant silencieusement hors de la pièce.

 **.**

Quelques heures ou jours plus tard - suivant les différents points de vue - la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre de nouveau, le parfum caractéristique et désormais familier du grog aux épices que Léo l'a forcé à boire après lui avoir recommandé de se reposer, chatouillant de même ses narines.

Si le jeune ninja n'a pas d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'après coup, l'infusion composée par ses soins lui a fait du bien, il peut encore sentir sur sa langue le goût prononcé de la badiane et du gingembre, que même la saveur sucrée du miel n'a pas adoucit.

Se retournant dans son lit avec l'air de celui qui dort du sommeil du juste, il renifle malgré lui l'odeur bien plus alléchante d'un bouillon de poulet qui le fait étrangement saliver.

Tenant toujours le plateau qu'elle vient d'apporter, April referme la porte d'un pied habile, et à la lumière basse de la lampe à lave aux bulles de cire jaune posée sur l'étagère faisant office de table de chevet, s'en approche de la démarche souple et feutrée que lui confère l'habitude des entraînements avec Splinter.

\- Une grippe en plein mois d'août, lance-t-elle par la suite alors qu'elle pose le plateau près de la lampe, avant de s'asseoir au bord du matelas où la tortue allongée se meut au son de sa voix. Tu nous auras tout fait.

Se redressant en serrant les dents, Donnie s'adosse au mur nu pour lui faire face, de grosses cernes soulignant son regard à l'iris si particulière, marron ou cuivrée selon la luminosité ambiante, tandis que l'adolescente attrape un mug fumant avant de le lui tendre.

\- Ça t'apprendra à quitter mon lit, au lieu d'y rester, devance-t-elle quand elle le voit grimacer.

Le fard que pique Donatello vaut tous les discours du monde tandis qu'il prend entre ses grandes mains la tasse chaude, leurs peaux entrant en contact dans la manœuvre. Un chaud et froid qui les électrisent sans prévenir, et bien malgré eux.

\- Hum... Merci..., rougit un peu plus le ninja, portant aussitôt le grog à ses lèvres pour retrouver contenance.

L'amertume du breuvage le fait tiquer, mais il en prend une bonne gorgée quand même, s'étranglant de moitié pour sa peine.

\- Doucement Donnie, le reprend l'adolescente qui se levant, prend position derrière lui pour frotter sa carapace en de longs gestes apaisants, tandis qu'il tousse et recrache, penché en avant. Doucement.

La crise finit par passer plus vite qu'elle n'est arrivé, mais April ne bouge pas, ne cessant pas non plus ses mouvements, son corps fin et souple toujours collé contre son flanc.

\- Doucement, répète-t-elle. Bois plus lentement.

Troublé par le toucher dont il est gratifié, Donnie obéit, terminant son breuvage en tirant néanmoins la langue tant il ne peut toujours pas s'habituer au goût. En silence, la jeune fille lui reprend la tasse qu'elle repose près de la lampe à la lumière dorée, avant de cette fois lui donner le bol de soupe.

\- Ça te fera du bien, lui souffle-t-elle ensuite, alors qu'il s'en saisit pour boire le contenu aussi docilement que pour le premier.

Un silence confortable s'installe le temps pour Donatello de finir son bouillon sans s'étouffer de nouveau, la chaleur du corps de la rouquine semblant irradier plus que d'habitude contre lui. Il se rappelle s'être fait cette même réflexion tout juste la veille quand, offerte et haletante, elle s'était arquée sous lui tandis qu'un orage grondant au loin, avait chargé l'air d'ozone et rendu davantage musquée l'odeur de sexe dont sa peau s'était imprégnée.

Rougissant sous l'indécence de ses pensées lubriques, le ninja déglutit une dernière gorgée avant de rendre le bol à la rouquine qui le repose près de la tasse vide, se détachant par la suite de lui le temps pour elle de retirer ses bottes.

\- April, l'interroge le jeune mutant, incertain de la marche à suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rattrape ma nuit, lui répond-t-elle en se rasseyant à ses côtés, sans plus se préoccuper de ses chaussures échouées au sol. Pousse-toi.

\- Je suis contagieux, conteste-t-il, mais se déplaçant tout de même pour lui faire une place.

Sans brusquerie, April l'incite à se rallonger en faisant de même, calant par la suite sa jolie tête dans le creux de son épaule. D'abord timidement puis tendrement à mesure qu'il prend confiance, Donnie l'enlace pour répondre à son étreinte autant qu'à sa réelle envie de la tenir entre ses bras.

\- Vu ce qu'on a fait hier, murmure doucement sa petite amie. Je suis déjà contaminée, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas faux, confirme le mutant, fermant les yeux à mesure que le sommeil commence à le reprendre.

Toujours blottie contre lui, l'adolescente sourit dans la pénombre relative de la chambre.

 **.**

 _La sensation d'être emplie de la présence toute entière de Donnie lui coupe le souffle une seconde, la surprise le disputant à la douleur de l'acte en lui-même._

 _Son front nu et frais posé sur le sien, ce dernier s'immobilise dans son mouvement, attentif et soucieux de ne pas la blesser malgré son envie instinctive d'amorcer un premier geste, tant la chaleur accueillante des replis intimes de sa chair est des plus délicieuses._

 _\- Ça va ? S'enquiert-t-il alors dans un doux murmure, les bras fins de l'adolescente encerclant davantage son cou._

 _Inspirant doucement, la rouquine esquisse un sourire qu'il devine plus qu'il ne peut réellement voir, chuchotant à son tour:_

 _\- Vas-y Donnie._

 _Alors qu'ils entendent le grondement lointain et familier de l'approche d'un orage, le jeune mutant obéit avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable de faire preuve, se reculant juste assez pour revenir davantage en elle, un plaisir ardent embrasant chaque cellule de son être._

 _April se cambre sous la nouvelle intrusion, gémissant tout bas à son oreille alors que sa poitrine menue s'écrase sensuellement sur son plastron, envoyant en retour, une délicieuse décharge les faisant frémir tous deux d'un bel ensemble._

 _\- Continue._

 _Il répond à sa supplique, bouleversé de la savoir à lui et tout à lui, pour une première fois mutuelle qui n'appartiendra jamais à personne d'autre qu'eux._

 _Elle, l'humaine et lui, le mutant._

 _April et Donatello._

 _Unis charnellement sans l'avoir prémédité, alors que le ninja avait initialement proposé de la raccompagner dans le seul but de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle; Raph ayant alpagué Casey pour la soirée, lui permettant du même coup de pouvoir profiter de la jolie rouquine._

 _Tout le temps qu'avait duré le trajet où ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, Donnie avait rassemblé son courage pour se jeter à l'eau, surtout qu'ils n'avaient plus reparlé du baiser échangé durant leur séjour forcé à la ferme de son enfance._

 _Mais sur le pas de sa porte, les mots lui avaient manqué et bien que sûr de peut-être se planter dans la marche à suivre, il avait néanmoins suivi son envie première et avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes dans un deuxième et chaste baiser, y mettant pourtant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait._

 _D'abord surprise, April n'avait cependant pas été longue à lui répondre, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et se fondant contre lui avec une passion qui avait inconsciemment mit le feu à leurs veines._

 _Si au début, il n'avait voulu qu'une confirmation à ses doutes, juste un baiser pour être rassuré, quelque chose en lui avait cédé et il avait été incapable de s'arrêter. Plus encore quand elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, alors qu'il l'avait soulevée aussi légèrement qu'une plume entre ses bras forts, et conduite sans savoir comment dans sa chambre._

 _Bien au contraire, l'adolescente avait souri contre sa bouche, dénouant déjà son bandeau de ses doigts agiles._

 _Elle l'avait voulu lui et rien que lui, sans rien d'autre que son amour et sa tendresse, et n'avait rien regretté alors qu'il s'était par la suite, enfoncé dans les profondeurs humides de son être, dur et tremblant entre ses cuisses moites._

 _Leurs caresses précédentes avaient été certes empreintes, de l'inexpérience timide et maladroite des premiers émois, mais toutefois dénudées de toute forme de gêne ou de pudeur, que même le port d'un préservatif rapporté d'un cours d'éducation sexuelle au lycée n'avait étrangement pas ravivé._

 _Ils avaient trop traversé et trop attendu, pour ne pas simplement suivre instinctivement leurs envies, restant néanmoins prévenants et attentifs l'un à l'autre._

 _Ils gémissent maintenant de concert, tandis qu'un coup plus fort que les autres, fait exploser en eux une myriade d'étincelles d'un plaisir brut._

 _Les paupières closes, April se force à les soulever pour croiser le regard embrumé de Donnie, attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes tandis qu'il se fond davantage en elle, plus vite et plus durement, les amenant proches d'un abysse encore inconnu._

 _Plusieurs battements de cœur plus tard, et sans crier gare, leur tout premier orgasme les frappe de plein fouet à une seconde d'intervalle, les laissant ensuite pantelants et enchevêtrés l'un contre l'autre, épuisés mais le corps et les sens repus jusqu'à la lie._

 _La pluie commence à peine à taper aux carreaux de la fenêtre, quand le jeune mutant se relève juste pour jeter le condom souillé, revenant rapidement contre elle avant qu'ils ne s'endorment sans plus de cérémonie, indifférents à leurs sueurs mêlées._

 _De longues heures s'écoulent ensuite, avant qu'un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres ne réveille subitement Donatello en sursaut, le ramenant tout aussi brusquement à la réalité._

 _Il n'est pas chez lui, et le radio-réveil d'April indique 5h35._

 _Parce qu'il ne réfléchit pas, il se lève en hâte, revêt le peu dont il est en mesure de se vanter de porter, oubliant cependant son bandeau violet échoué au pied du lit dans lequel April, à cette minute plus belle que jamais, dort encore, nue et sereine entre ses draps._

 **.**

Deux jours terminent de s'écouler quand Donatello émerge de sa chambre, les traits tirés mais le corps purgé de toute trace de virus.

A croire qu'être doté d'un organisme génétiquement modifié par le biais d'un fluide extra-terrestre, peut parfois avoir du bon.

Et ce n'est pas non plus April qui pourrait s'en plaindre.

Après tout, à chaque malheur, bonheur est bon, non ?

April qui s'entraîne justement dans le dojo avec Splinter, tandis que ses frères et Casey sont sortis sans lui pour une patrouille, alors qu'il se dirige directement à la cuisine pour préparer et accessoirement avaler autre chose que du liquide. Il se réchauffe donc une pizza aux anchois et olives qui semblait l'attendre au frigo, et retourne directement à son labo pour rattraper le retard accumulé sur ses recherches en cours.

Tout à son travail, il n'entend pas les autres revenir, ni la salle commune se remplir de rires et de chamailleries, sursautant de ce fait quand la main chaude de sa petite amie se pose sur son épaule.

\- Relax Donnie, se moque gentiment la rouquine, en tendant une main pour lui voler une tranche de pizza restante. Je viens juste te dire que je vais rentrer.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes...

Mais l'adolescente le coupe d'un chaste baiser, chuchotant ensuite pour contrer toute réplique :

\- Je peux rentrer seule, ou même avec Casey, et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu retombes malade.

L'éclat de ses yeux bleus, plus le sourire qu'elle lui lance avant de mordre dans la part de pizza qu'elle tient toujours tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, le rassure plus que tous les discours du monde. Il n'a rien du gendre ou du petit ami idéal, mais c'est lui et lui seul, qu'elle a choisi.

Aussi lui rend-t-il son sourire, et revient à ses moutons, un air rêveur collé au visage.

Air qui - comme le reste - n'a en rien échappé à Léonardo qui, après avoir salué April et Casey, reste quelques minutes devant la porte du labo ouverte, regardant son petit frère à son insu tout en se demandant si il compte leur en parler un jour.

Certainement rien que pour voir le visage d'un certain adolescent se décomposer.

Il se revoit ce matin d'il y a trois jours, s'étant levé plus tôt que d'habitude par l'appel de la nature, quand il avait surprit son cadet sans que celui-ci ne s'en soit rendu compte, et rentrant visiblement de chez April - où aurait-il pu passer la nuit sinon chez la rouquine ? - essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Et également sans bandeau.

Dont un bout violet dépassait de la poche arrière du short en jean de la jeune humaine, le lendemain même alors que cette dernière était passé comme tous les jours au repaire. Après avoir apprit l'état de Donnie, elle l'avait toutefois aidé à préparé grog et soupe, lui assurant qu'avec elle, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de les boire sans rechigner.

Il y a aussi des gestes qui ne trompent pas.

Cependant, si Léo respecte leur intimité pour se garder d'ébruiter indiscrètement leur relation, il le taquinera tout de même, ne serait-ce que pour glaner quelques détails, et surtout s'amuser de le voir rougir et s'emmêler les pinceaux en essayant vainement de nier.

Mais plus tard.

Quand il aura pleinement récupéré.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
